ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny The Intern
Johnny the Intern is a comedy character on Society of Sim Wrestling. He has been a recurring character in SOS since April 2006. He is known for getting beaten up by a wrestler in almost every segment he appears in. Backstory Johnny The Intern was a student at a community college in the town of Boring, Oregon. In 2006, SOS was actively seeking interns. Johnny made the long drive from Boring all the way to an SOS show in order to become an intern. Johnny is known to be a huge wrestling fan. From his SOS profile: Johnny the Intern was as big a wrestling fan as you could ever meet. He knows wrestling like the back of his hand. He would do anything to have any kind of job in the wrestling business, including being an unpaid intern and getting his ass handed to him week after week. When he gained his internship at SOS Wrestling, he was ecstatic. He doesn't care what SOS wrestlers do to him or make him do, he's still extremely happy just to be a part of the product. But he's not exactly gifted in the art of wrestling or size, so he often gets the crap beaten out of him. He's also a huge fan of Tom Green. Society of Sim (2006-2008) Johnny the Intern made his SOS debut in a pre-show promo at SOS: "Pure Hatred" in Charlotte, NC on 4/25/06. New tag team Demise & Phoenix brought him in front of the camera as a demonstration to Supreme Thunder that Demise & Phoenix were a formidable tag team. After some playful remarks to Johnny, Demise asked him to remove his shirt. Demise then chopped Johnny once brutally, knocking him out. Demise left a dollar on Johnny's bleeding chest before leaving as Johnny coughed and winced in agony. Johnny made his next appearance at SOS: Way of the Samurai on 12/29/06. He was preparing a cup of coffee for Dean Brody, as Brody was talking to his then-tag team partner, Daz. Daz suggested that the team should split, and Brody became enraged, throwing the coffee onto Johnny and slamming Johnny's head into a wall, busting him open. Brody wasn't done beating Johnny up. At SOS: eXperiance #2 (a SOS results and news show), Johnny was giving results and commentary on Way of the Samurai. Johnny's commentary was unexpectedly interrupted when Brody, who was apparently searching for Johnny, showed up and chased Johnny off-screen. Announcer Joey Garner made a comment afterward, saying "I also hope that Johnny the Intern is okay... Oh well, if he isn’t, interns are a dime a dozen." As it turned out, Johnny survived the attack. He also read the results for SOS eXperiance #3 and #5. He made his next main show appearance at SOS: A New Era Pt. 1 on 3/20/07, as a surprise guest on The Hawk's show "The Hawk's Nest". When Hawk called out Brendan Caine, Johnny entered the ring instead, and he was slapped and speared by Hawk. Hawk then proceeded to bash Johnny's face in. Johnny made a brief cameo appearance at SOS: A Commonwealth Revolution on 5/12/07, greeting The Buck at the door. In-Ring Debut Johnny the Intern made his "in-ring debut" at SOS: A New Era: Finale on 7/7/07. Then-SOS World Champion Josh Outland called out Johnny and announced, despite the fact that Johnny had never wrestled, Johnny will be getting an SOS World Title shot. Josh then proceeded to beat the hell out of Johnny. In a matter of seconds, Outland hit his finishing move, the J-L-O, and then locked Johnny in a crossface. Johnny was out cold, so the referee called for the bell. This was Johnny's last SOS appearance before SOS closed. He did not appear at SOS's Swan Song on 1/18/08. Return to SOS (2009-Present) Category:Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:1989 births